terronfaboulfandomcom-20200214-history
Tara Reid
"You'd probably be better off ...not pointing that pointy stick at me. It might just wind up some place where you don't particularly desire it," History Born to a well off family in the Northern most tip of Yotimire, Tara has been swinging a blade for as long as she can remember. Her father, John, was a member of the Templar order . The Templars, often referred to as a joke by the Gregosian family, are a group of underground knights and fellow men at arms fighting to preserve the balance of good and evil in the world. Tara wanted to join the ranks of the Templars, and so from the early age of seven, she trained in the art of swordplay, holy magic and horsemanship to attempt to join. At the age of seventeen, the Templars inducted her as a first tier member. As a first tier, Tara basically served as her fathers squire in battle during any battles that he participated in. Outside of battle, Tara was tasked with the chore of taking care of her two younger brothers, Steven and Russel. At eighteen years old, she was promoted to a Tier two Templar. As a tier two Templar, one has shown his or herself to be competent in and out of battle, and have the most noble of hearts. Tara's reward was the forging of her own hand and a half sword (pictured) and assigned a spirit animal. Being the most intelligent and courageous woman the Templars had seen in many an age, her animal was naturally the Snowy Owl, which upon promotion simply flew from the forests and onto her shoulder. On the dawning of her twentieth birthday, Tara's father, John marched into battle alongside over half of the Templar order in order to end the reign of the Bandit leader Sar'Khan the Black, who was using his bandits to terrorize the eastern parts of Yotimire. Tara, at only the second tier of the order, was forced to remain at the Templar headquarters in the north in case of any surprise attacks or whatnot. She was distraught, but did as she was told. The battle stretched on for over a year as the Bandits opted for a hit and run style of warfare, and ultimately, her father John was slain leaving her only her two brothers and pregnant mother to take care of. At twenty-one, her mother died in childbirth, leaving Tara the reign of her house. She fell into a depression for three months, hardly leaving her own home and forcing her brothers to do the cooking, cleaning and taking care of their new brother John II. After her depression (and a good deal of talking to's by her brothers) she decided to retake her position as second Tier Templar. With only fifty two members left, the Templars gladly accepted Tara back into their ranks, and immediately promoted her to the rank of her father, the third tier, which allowed her to command troops into battle. She opted to remain at her second tier for lack of experience and quickly began following her superior, William Grossmith into battle against the same bandits that killed her father. She learned much in the ways of combat then, and also honed her favorite spell Holy Fire, which would burn those that she saw as "Impure" at her bidding. After returning home at the age of twenty-three with the bandit wars over, Tara decided to embark on a quest to rescue her father and mother from the spirit world alongside famed Arcane Warrior Cullen Arctutus, who participated in re-acquiring the Sword of Legend for her less than favorite Gregosian family. She admired the man for his strength in battle and his willingness to sacrifice everything to get the job done. After traveling for a year through the kingdom of Yotimire and finally meeting the man, she decided that the quest was indeed worth her while, and opted to embark on it. Equipment Her fathers sword, 'Foerender', her set of leather, fur and plate armor, a horn emblazoned with the Templars logo, and her snowy owl companion, Skarrats . Category:Characters Category:Canon